The Bunny and the Baller
by Hidge
Summary: AU oneshot for Halloween. Jackson learns that dressing up is not just for kids. Japril fun! Written for eloquentgraffitti! Please R&R!


**A/N: This is just a fun one shot that I wrote as a request. Everything in Grey's world is essentially the same as canon, except for the fact that Jackson and April are together and ridiculously in love (the way it should be but whatever lol). Anyway, I know it's past Halloween, but enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or these characters.**

* * *

Jackson quietly snuck up behind his girlfriend at the main nurses' station on the third floor and planted a kiss on her neck. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. The red-head promptly stepped out of his grasp and remained focused on the IPad in her hands. "You're still mad at me, huh?" He questioned with a frown. He had hoped that her anger would have dissipated after she had slept on it, but apparently that was not the case.

April glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I'm still mad. You made plans with Alex Karev for Halloween, not your girlfriend, _Alex Karev_."

He sighed in frustration but he couldn't deny that her accusation was correct. Since Alex and Jo were in a rather rocky place, he and Alex had made plans to sit in the dark, eat candy, and watch horror movies while everyone else either drank at Joe's in their stupid costumes or went trick-or-treating with their kids. He had thought that April would understand his reluctance to the celebrate Halloween. However, she was incredibly angry at him for ditching her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sweetly as he stepped closer to her. "I told you that I don't like to dress up."

"You take the fun out of everything," she groaned as she smacked his chest.

She knew that Jackson hated Christmas, Valentine's Day, and his birthday for reasons that all lead back to his Avery upbringing. Each of those days was attached to a memory that reminded him of the father that he had never known, the mother that had spent more night at the hospital than home with him, and the grandfather that had pressured him too much. And she respected his aversion to those days even though she loved celebrating them. She hadn't imagined in a million years that he would feel the same way about Halloween. Halloween was supposed to be all about fun! She thought that they would be able to dress up as something cute, have a few drinks, and end the night in the bedroom. This was her first Halloween with a boyfriend and she had been incredibly excited, until he had revealed to her that he thought dressing up was just for kids and that he had only been trick-or-treating once.

What was even worse was that he had waited until last night, October 30th, to dampen her mood. He had clearly seen the decorations around her apartment and the candy that she had bought. Heck, they had even carved pumpkins together! But he had still waited until the last minute to tell her that he had no intention of going out on Halloween. He had no intention of even spending Halloween with her.

Jackson grabbed her by the waist and softly kissed the top of her head. He hated when she was upset with him. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She sighed as she stopped fighting his grip. She couldn't stay mad at him for very long. She blamed the eyes. "But what am _I_ supposed to do tonight?" She whined as she rested her head against his chest. "I'm not going to Joe's with all the interns," she stated as she wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "And I'm not going trick-or-treating with other people's kids, that'd just be weird."

"You can hang out with me and Alex?" He proposed.

She raised her head and looked at him incredulously. "I'm not spending time with you and the other Halloween Grinch."

Jackson rolled his eyes but couldn't contain his grin. She was pretty adorable when she pouted.

She gave him a quick kiss before she started to walk away from him. It was time for her to get to the ER. "It's your loss anyway that you won't get to see my costume."

His eyebrows rose in interest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess you'll never know," she called over her shoulder.

He stood still, in deep concentration, before he headed to Pediatrics. He and Karev had formed their Halloween plans yesterday while they had developed their surgical plan for a newborn with a severe cleft pallet. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, but now he was reconsidering everything.

While he searched for his friend, he encountered Dr. Robbins. The woman had developed a rather unlikely friendship with his girlfriend over the past few months; maybe she would be able to abate his curiosity.

"Hey Arizona, do you know what April plans to be for Halloween?"

The peds attending smiled knowingly. "Well if she hasn't told you already then I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

Jackson frowned in defeat. "She doesn't plan on showing me her costume."

"Why?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"Because I'm not dressing up tonight. It's not really my thing."

Arizona laughed, "You may want to rethink that."

Jackson groaned as the blonde walked away from him. "What is that supposed to mean?" He called in frustration.

Arizona simply laughed as she walked down the hallway away from him.

The plastics surgeon rested his head on the tabletop of the nearby nurses' station and sighed. Why did he have a feeling that people were toying with him today?

"What's up with you?" Alex asked as he approached him.

Jackson quickly stood up straight once again. "Nothing really, April's pissed at me about tonight. Do you know what she's dressing up as?"

"Who cares," Alex responded with disinterest. "Probably something lame. It's Kepner."

* * *

"I am so frustrated with him!" April vented to Callie and Meredith as she arranged Trauma Room 1 to her liking.

The two women had sensed an impending rant so they had followed to red-head to see if it would be interesting. April rarely disappointed in this department, especially since she and Jackson had reconciled. Her rambles about her boyfriend, specifically the ones about sex, were always entertaining.

"He's running Halloween for me! I love Halloween! I even bought a sexy costume for him!" She exclaimed.

Callie and Meredith exchanged a look of surprise. "Really?" The ortho surgeon asked. "What is it?"

April's cheeks heated as she bit down on her bottom lip. She had figured since it was her first Halloween with a boyfriend, she would do something out of her comfort zone. Her costume was definitely more for Jackson than it was for herself. "A Playboy bunny," she confessed with a giggle.

"Go April," Meredith immediately retorted.

Callie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you."

April giggled again before she sighed. "But it doesn't matter now," she stated dejectedly. "He's hanging out with Alex tonight so I'm going to stay home and give out candy. I'll stay in my scrubs and be a doctor for Halloween."

"That's lame!" Callie chirped.

April tossed her hands out in front of her in frustration. "I know! And it's his fault! He ruined Halloween for me," she repeated.

Meredith grinned at the trauma surgeon. "It sounds like he ruined Halloween for himself. Just tell him what's he's going to be missing out on."

April opened her mouth to respond just when a nurse stepped into the room. "Dr. Kepner, there's an incoming trauma."

She nodded in thanks before she turned to the other women in the room. "At least I'll have something else to think about now other than my stupid boyfriend."

* * *

Jackson spent the entire day feeling guilty about letting the love of his life down. He knew that April was crazy about holidays. When she had been Chief Resident she had decorated the hospital for every occasion, even Arbor Day. He had been pretty thoughtless to disregard what she wanted to do as a couple and make plans with his friend. That had been pretty stupid. It was a small mistake but he had vowed when they had reunited that he would do things right this time around, even the little things.

He had also spent the entire day feeling incredibly curious. Arizona hadn't been the only person to make a comment to him that he should probably rethink dressing up tonight. Callie and Meredith had said similar things and Shepherd had looked at him with a mixture of pity and amusement. The oddest occurrence had been Shane Ross casually calling him a dummy. He definitely felt like he was missing something, like the entire hospital was in on a joke at his expense.

He changed into his street clothes before he went to the ER to find April. She was sitting at one of the computers so he sat down in the chair next to her.

"I will put on a costume for you, if you really want me to," he told her softly.

April smiled as she spun her chair so that they faced each other. "Jackson, it's okay that you don't like Halloween. I will survive."

"I just feel like a jerk," he continued.

She leaned forward and kissed him before he could say anything else. "I know that you're not a jerk."

"I will make this up to you," he implored before they kissed again.

She smiled happily. "I know you will." She gently stroked his cheek before she spoke again. "Now go hang out with Alex and eat lots of junk food. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her again and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. "Now go!"

He got to his feet with a laugh. He started to move around to the front of the nurses' station when a thought occurred to him. "Hey April," she raised her head so he continued, "What was your costume anyway?"

She smiled softly. "It really doesn't matter."

He nodded reluctantly and pulled the strap of his bag higher up his shoulder. "Okay, I'll text you later to say goodnight."

"Okay, bye Jackson!" She blew him a kiss with a smile.

The plastic surgeon left the hospital rather half-heartedly and got into his car. He arrived at Karev's house and wasn't in the door five minutes before he was paralyzed with guilt.

Alex emerged from the living room and faced him with a disgusted expression. "Oh no, I know that face. You're going to run back to Kepner."

"Come on," he pleaded, "I have to. I ruined her night. I gotta make it up to her."

"Whatever," Alex snorted. "You're so whipped. Just go already."

Jackson didn't even bother to argue with his friend or snap back. He ran out of the house and raced back to his apartment. So what if he had to dress up? A night with his girlfriend was still better than a night with Karev.

* * *

April heard yet another knock so she excitedly grabbed her bowl of candy and bounded towards the door. She threw her door open with a bright smile, expecting to see several children, but her mouth dropped open in shock as she sized up her visitor.

"Trick-or-treat," Jackson grinned.

She laughed to herself as she eyed his costume. He was a Boston Celtic. It clearly hadn't taken him that much time and effort; he had simply pulled on his Kevin Garnett jersey, a pair of green shorts and his favourite pair of sneakers. Nevertheless, she still appreciated the gesture. He was even carrying a basketball to complete the character.

She pulled him inside by his free hand and kissed him hungrily. "You sweet, sweet man."

Jackson chuckled as he dropped his basketball and cupped her face with both hands. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Oh." She looked down at her navy blue scrubs in embarrassment. "Uh, a surgeon at Grey-Sloan Memorial."

"That's not very creative," he teased.

"This isn't my real costume," she explained. "This is just what I decided to wear to pass out candy."

"Well go and put on your real costume because we're going to the Halloween party at Joe's."

Her eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? You wanna go?"

He nodded with a bright smile. "Yes really. I just wanna make you happy."

She giggled and tossed her arms around her neck. "Thank you!" She squealed in between two long kisses.

He laughed loudly as he started to push her down the hallway. "Go and change into your real costume, babe."

"Be back in a second!" She yelled before she slammed her bedroom door.

Jackson laughed to himself as he grabbed the bowl of candy she had prepared for trick-or-treaters and got comfortable on her sofa. He was glad that he had finally given in and crafted a last minute costume. This wasn't hard; it was something simple that made his girlfriend happy. Her excitement and enthusiasm were reward enough, and it's not like he was uncomfortable in his costume, he was wearing gym clothes. He had no reason to complain really.

He heard the door of her bedroom open again ten minutes later and so he grabbed his basketball and headed out into the hallway to meet her.

His basketball slipped out of his hand and bounced on the floor as he stared at her in awe. She was a freakin' Playboy Bunny. Her costume consisted of bunny ears, a bowtie around her neck, tights, stiletto heels, and a black, one-piece thing that was beyond sexy. Her hair was perfect, her boobs looked incredible, and he ached for her legs to be wrapped around any part of his body.

"Lord have mercy," he breathed.

No wonder his coworkers had been telling him all day that he needed to dress up for Halloween. He was pretty sure that he would do whatever she wanted when she looked like that.

"Okay, we can go now!" She announced with a skip in her step.

Jackson purposefully stepped between her and the door. "Wait a minute," he chuckled. "I'm not sure if I can let you out of the house looking like that."

She looked up at him and stuck out her bottom lip. "You don't like it?"

He licked his lips as he slowly looked her up and down. "No, I like it a lot," he whispered huskily. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable letting her walk into Joe's dressed like that. She was a walking male fantasy. He wouldn't be the only guy looking at her and he did not like the idea of that at all. She looked like an absolute bombshell in that costume and he didn't think that he wanted to share that with anyone else. "I have one question for you that determines whether or not we go out tonight."

"Okay," April responded slowly. "What is it?"

"Do you have a tail?" He asked as if it was the most serious question in the world.

"Of course," she giggled. She spun around so that he could get a good look at her fluffy, white tail. She even deliberately wiggled her butt for effect.

She heard her boyfriend growl and before she knew it, Jackson had tossed her over his shoulder and started to walk towards her bedroom. She squealed his name and playfully hit his back with her fists.

"Sorry, babe," he said completely unapologetically. "I've decided that Halloween should be a private celebration."

She laughed hysterically at his sombre tone. "You do need to turn off the light over my door though so that trick-or-treaters don't think I have candy!"

He stopped and pondered her statement. "You're right; I don't want to be interrupted." He kept her over his shoulder as he rushed towards her front door so that he could lock it and turn off all the lights.

Once that was dealt with, he practically ran to her room and deposited her on the bed.

He stood at the foot of her bed and stared down at her hungrily. He wanted to remember every single detail of her appearance so that he could recall the image of her in this costume whenever he wanted.

"What is it?" She called softly.

"Nothing," he replied in a murmur. "I just can't get over how good you look. It's almost unfair."

She blushed as she pushed herself up onto her knees. "Thanks. I bought it for you."

His eyes darkened and he moved so smoothly, and so swiftly, that he pinned her body to the mattress with his own without a sound. He kissed her firmly on the mouth as she wound her arms around his neck.

When he pulled away to take a breath, he panted with his mouth still faintly pressed against hers. "That's so sexy…that you bought it for me…you didn't have to do that," he spoke as he slowly ran his hand along the leg that was hitched around her waist.

"I wanted to," she smiled.

He smiled back before he kissed her again. "You're the best."

"I know," she giggled.

He laughed along with her and dropped his mouth to her neck. The first item of hers to go was the bowtie. He ripped it off with his teeth so that he could have better access to her neck. He nipped at the taut skin there before he drifted down to her collarbone, and then the swell of her breasts. This outfit really did give her phenomenal cleavage. That was a major reason why he had decided to stay in, he didn't want random guys staring at his girlfriend's boobs. For his eyes only.

His possessive thoughts must have caused him to suck on her skin a little harder than he had intended because an angry red mark was quickly forming on the top of her left breast. She hated when he gave her hickeys, but sometimes he just couldn't resist, and he felt that it was adequate repayment for the scratch marks she left on his back.

She glanced down and quickly spotted his little infraction. "Jackson," she cried indignantly.

He smiled sheepishly and nuzzled his nose in between her breasts. "Sorry."

"We have a deal," she yelled light-heartedly. "You don't leave any hickeys and I try not to…oh!" Her sentence trailed off and she released a squeak when she felt his hand between her legs. "That's not fair," she whined.

Jackson chuckled triumphantly as he looked down at her. Even though he had the material of her costume to contend with, he was getting a good reaction out of her. "What were you saying, babe?" He taunted as the heel of his palm pressed against her center.

She moaned as she clutched his biceps. "Shut up Jackson Avery."

He laughed devilishly before he drew her into a passionate kiss. She only called him by his full name when she was really frustrated with him. Even though she usually meant it as a reprimand, he always found it to be very attractive.

She pulled his jersey over his head and ran her fingers down his sculpted torso. His body, although she had seen it countless times now, never failed to make her squirm. They kissed lazily as she ran her hands all over him, feeling every contour and hard muscle that she could reach. She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset that he had stopped teasing her. One of his hands was in her hair while the other caressed her thigh. He was taking his time now and she hated that. She clutched his shoulders and roughly pushed him onto his back.

He looked up at her with a knowing grin. She always took control when she grew impatient so he knew that this was his cue to decrease the foreplay. "Want me to help you get out of that thing?"

"Please," she groaned. "There's a hook and zipper on the back."

He assertively flipped her onto her stomach and began to remove the top part of her costume. He kissed her newly exposed skin as he pulled down the zipper. He loved her smooth, pale skin and she knew that he could just kiss it for hours. But she was clearly not in the mood tonight for drawn out and slow. He placed his hands on her waist and ran them slowly down over her butt and thighs. One of his hands captured her tail and he laughed to himself. "I hope it's not weird that I'm totally turned on by the tail."

She giggled into her pillow. "I don't think that's weird."

"Good," he replied as he placed his mouth on her bare shoulder. "You're keeping this outfit by the way."

"Oh am I?" She retorted.

He hummed as he trailed his mouth up to her neck. "Yeah, you are," he confirmed. "And you can wear it on special occasions, like our anniversary, and my birthday, and Fridays."

She laughed boisterously as he rolled her onto her back so that he could remove the little clothing that she wore. He peeled the black top off of her and then carefully removed her tights. He slipped her stiletto heels back on her feet with a smirk and she didn't argue. She discarded her tiny, black panties while he stood at her bed and removed the rest of his clothes. She laughed again when he kicked off his shoes and one of them hit her dresser with a loud 'thud'.

He climbed back onto the bed and hovered above her. He whispered her name as he gently pulled the rabbit ears off of her head.

"What?" She asked in concern. The mood in the room had suddenly shifted from playful to serious and she needed to know what he was thinking. "What is it?"

"I just really love you," he told her with a soft smile.

There was much more to their relationship than sex, but considering everything that they had been through regarding the topic of sex, it was very important. Being intimate definitely meant more to them than other couples. It had taken April so long to rid herself of her guilt that he needed to make sure that every time they did this she knew exactly how much he loved her. He wasn't just some guy, he was _the _guy.

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him lovingly as she bit down on her bottom lip. "I love you too." It had taken them so long to exchange those words that it still gave her chills whenever he said it. She was never going to get tired of hearing it.

He lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "Can I call you bunny now?"

And just like that, the mood was light again. That's what she loved about being with him. "No," she giggled.

"Come on," he attempted to bargain. "It'd be an inside joke."

"No," she repeated. "Because I would know every time you said it that you were thinking dirty things."

"I really don't see anything wrong with that," he debated. "Everyone knows that I'm pretty hard up for you anyway."

She reached between them and stroked his hardened length. "Yeah, I can tell," she whispered sexily.

He growled reflexively and she laughed again, but it was cut short when he slowly pushed inside of her. Her mouth dropped open in a gasp as she closed her eyes to savour the feeling. Her eyes shot open after a brief moment and she grabbed onto his shoulders and eagerly captured his mouth. She thrust her hips forward to meet his and he groaned loudly.

"Jesus April," he panted. He placed both of his hands on either side of her small frame as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

She whimpered beneath him and dragged her short nails down his back. They had a deal, but he wasn't about to complain. He liked knowing that he was doing such a good job at pleasing her that she had to dig into him. He could also feel her heels against the backs of his thighs. It was sexy, it egged him on.

As a change of pace, he rolled onto his back and gripped her hips so that she could take the lead. They had both grown to love the position of her on top.

April placed her hands on his pecs as she moved rhythmically above him. His eyes were glued to where their bodies were joined so she grasped his chin and tilted his head upwards. "Hey, I'm up here," she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her little joke and sat up so that he could kiss her heatedly. His hands threaded through her auburn hair while his mouth moved over her chin, neck, and breasts. They were both nearing their climaxes, and he needed her to get there first. He knew that she was close and that she just needed that little bit of extra attention. He thrust upwards rather roughly and she wrapped her arms tightly around him in response.

"Come on April," he encouraged with his mouth pressed against her ear. "Come for me."

She was just as desperate for release as he was. She felt his hand caressing her breast, his thumb moving over her nipple, and she moaned in approval. She exhaled heavily and sighed in satisfaction when he pressed his other thumb against her body's most sensitive area. She cried out his name and bucked wildly against him. That had been all that she had needed to fly over the edge.

Jackson tossed his head backwards and a groan ripped from the back of his throat. He had been unable to contain himself for any longer.

She draped herself over him and pressed a soft kiss below his ear before she flopped onto the other side of the bed in exhaustion. He followed her lead and collapsed onto his back. He tossed his arms above his head while she pushed her tangled hair out of her face.

"Holy shit," he panted to break the silence.

"Yeah," she agreed. She was too sated to come up with anything else to say. That had really been too good for words.

He turned his head towards her and flashed his most charming smile. "You should have just told me that dressing up for Halloween would be that much fun."

"Shut up," she giggled as she smacked his chest.

He tiredly rolled over onto his side and spooned her. "Sure, bunny," he quipped cheekily as he tossed an arm around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
